Fireball
by Lovely Vero
Summary: This story is a sequel of "1, 2, 3 ... Cha, cha, cha" - The past six finalists are heading into a new dance competition adventure that will lead them in Japan! This story includes: Caroline, Klaus, Katherine, Elijah, Bonnie, Kol, Rebekah, Matt, Camille, Marcel, Kai. And as the star of this sequel: Lucinda!
1. 50 shades of Lucinda!

**FIREBALL**

Short sequel of: **1, 2, 3 Cha Cha Cha …**

Fan Fiction  
Alternate Universe / Alternate Human

The stars:

 **Caroline & Klaus  
Elijah & Katherine**

Also featuring:

 **Bonnie & Kol / Rebekah & Matt / Camille & Marcel  
Kai Parker**

Special Guest:

 **Lucinda Constella Lydia Maria Rodriguez!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **"Fifty Shades of Lucinda!"**

* * *

 _ **Writer's note**_ _ **:**_ _Take into good consideration that this fan fiction is a "short" sequel of the story_ _ **"1, 2, 3 Cha Cha Cha"**_ _. I_ _ **highly**_ _suggest to all the readers to go read the first fan fiction before starting this one._

 _ **I dedicate this first chapter to my friend Melissa; who had to go through difficult and sad time at the end of the year 2016; I hope this will put a smile back on your face, sweetie.**_

* * *

 _ **Five years later …**_

" _Lucinda!" The loud call vibrated through the walls of the mansion; reaching the upper level in continuous echoes. "Where is this devil woman hiding now?"_

" _Why is_ **papa** _yelling at you this time, Lucinda?" Sylvia asked, raising her dark chocolate eyes at the Spanish maid; her short legs swinging under the chair placed in front of her pink desk, where a brand new laptop was lying on the desktop. Expensive gifts that Senora Katherine had scold Senor Elijah for days for buying it to the twin girls!_

" _Mm… I couldn't say what is it this time around; Senorita Sylvia." Lucinda shrugged, jaunty; while braiding the long dark and lustrous brown hair of one of the twins. They had the beauty of their mother that was a true fact!_

" _What did you do this time, Lucinda? Put pepper in his coffee again?" Sophia giggled, hiding her laughter behind her little right hand; before lying on one of the twin beds to watch her sister and the Spanish woman working at the said task._

" _Dios! Senora Sophia that was a casualty! The pepper box had fallen from the top shelf into the coffee machine…" She rectified the steps of the story._

" _The new coffee machine that_ **papa** _had just bought." Sylvia added the important information._

" _Si! But, how was I supposed to know that this would happen?" Lucinda shrugged, once more; winking playfully at the young girl. The twins had both turned five this year … Time was flying way too fast!_

" **Papa** _said that it cost him a fortune to have the machine fixed." Sylvia (the practical one) replied, with a nod. "But then_ **Mama** _said that_ **papa** _forgave you and would be sad if you weren't living with us."_

" _Don't move your head, Chiquita, or I won't be able to bread your hair the right way." Lucinda scolded her._

" _I think you forgot a lot Sylvia;_ **Mama** _had to rush_ **papa** _into the emergency because he wouldn't stop coughing. He was blowing pepper through his nose!" Sophia (the playful one) commented; her laughter filling the bedroom._

" _Dios! This is a good moment to remember!" Lucinda shook her head, a large grin spreading on her lips, before a discreet laugh could escape her throat._

" _Are you laughing because of_ **papa,** _Lucinda?" Sylvia questioned; raising her smiling and beautiful face at the maid._

" _Si! But let this be our little secret Chiquita!" The maid winked, playfully; tying a pink ribbon at the tip of the braid. "Now_ señoritas _it's time for you to go eat your breakfast!"_

" _Thank you for our braids, Lucinda! We love you!" They both exclaimed, enthusiastically; jumping from their sitting and lying positions to go rush toward the exit of the room; before bumping into their father, Elijah Mikaelson, over the threshold._

" **Papa** _!" They both saluted, jumping around him; each gripping one of his legs. "You're here…You're truly here!"_

" _I'm here girls!" He blessed the top of their heads of kisses._

" _Dios… He's here!" Lucinda mumbled to herself, keeping her back turned to his sight while gesturing a cross sign in front of her chest. She knew too well what would follow his appearance in the room!_

" _Look at the beautiful braids Lucinda made for us?" Sophia showed her father; raising them both in her hands._

" _She even put pink ribbons on them!" Sylvia commented, joyfully._

" _Yes, I see them alright!" Elijah responded under clenched teeth. "It seem_ _ **"pink"**_ _is Lucinda's color theme of the week!" He added, dryly; clenching a crumpled silk shirt in his right hand. "Now, go downstairs in the kitchen your mother will join you soon."_

" _O.K._ **papa** _… But while we're gone be nice to Lucinda!" Sophia rose her head, scolding him with a risen finger of her right hand, while the left was firmly placed on her hip. This one had her father attitude for sure!_

" _Aren't I always nice to Lucinda?" He addressed a large smile to both of his daughters. "Mm? Lucinda is part of the family, no?"_

" _It is "_ **argumentative"** _, would you say Sylvia?" Sophia questioned, turning her head to glance at her twin sister._

" _I agree. I would say that it is highly_ _ **"debatable"**_ _Sophia." Sylvia agreed with a nod, over the narrowed sight of their father._

" _Who thought you those big words?" He questioned, with a rose eyebrow._

" _But it's you_ **papa** _!" They both giggled behind their little hands; while noticing Lucinda who was trying to silence them, without their father' knowledge, with a wave of her right hand._

" _You both think it's funny?" He questioned, with a drier tone of voice; arms now crossed in front of his chest. "Would you still think it's funny if I was granting you for a week of desserts?"_

" _No,_ **papa** _!" Both little girls stopped laughing, shaking their heads simultaneously._

" _Now move or I'll kick both of your bottoms, and it won't be_ _ **"debatable"**_ _!" He grabbed their heads, swirling both of his daughters on their feet; before pushing them toward the corridor, only to close the bedroom door behind their backs._

" _Lucinda?" The call and growl escaped his throat, while he rose in his right hand the silk shirt he was holding._

" _Senor Elijah! You're here… "_ **Buenos Dias"**!" _Lucinda exclaimed; forcing a smile to spread on her lips to hide her present betrayal._

" _Buena banana my ass, Lucinda!" He replied, dryly. "You want to explain this?" He questioned, waving the silk shirt in his right hand._

" _It's spelled "Bue-nos di-as", Senor Elijah. It means "Good morning" in Spanish. After so many years in my company, one would think that you would master the language already." Lucinda rectified his grammatical error; joining her hands in a prayer. "And …Dios! Lower your voice with the obscene words. The Chiquita could hear you!"_

" _What the hell are you talking about?" He shrugged, dumbfounded._

" _ **Uno:**_ _banana…_ _ **Dos:** ass_ _…_ _ **Tres:** hell __… bad words! I hope God will forgive you!" She signed a cross over her chest._

" _Oh you're so pushing your luck lady!" Elijah rose his head, closing his eyes, while taking a deep breath inside his lungs. "Now, what color is this?" He showed her his shirt, once more._

" _Well… I would probably need my glasses to respond to your question, Senor Elijah." She blushed the all shades of red._

" _Lucinda!?" He burst, angrily._

" _Off… Off-white perhaps?" She stammered, shrugging._

" _It's pink!" Elijah lashed out. "This is a brand new silk shirt that I bought last week for my very important meeting at the office this morning and it is PINK – How is it pink, Lucinda?"_

" _For God sake Elijah I could hear you from across the mansion!" Katherine commented, sliding the bedroom door open; while tightening the belt of her dressing gown. "What is this yelling about? The girls did something to upset you or what?"_

" _What color is this shirt?" He rose the said shirt in the air; once more._

" _I don't know, is it a trick question?" Katherine rose her chin, while glancing at Lucinda above his right shoulder. Her arms crossed over her deep neckline, sight narrowed on her husband._

" _It is off-white …" Lucinda mouthed to her; behind her employer's back._

" _Come on Katherine… You're not blind for God sake!" Elijah shook the shirt in front of her face._

" _I don't know … Off-white perhaps? I couldn't say … "She shrugged, seemingly uninterested. "I was still sleeping when I suddenly heard your grizzly voice waking me up!"_

" _Really… Off-white? You have a problem with your sight, wife?" Elijah spat to her face. "And I wasn't aware my "grizzly" voice was so annoying to you?"_

" _I don't know? Let see..." She took a few steps forward; coming nose to nose with his unshaved face… Damn, aging did him good, he was sexier than five years ago! "You're right! Something must be wrong with my sight. I doubt you're even standing in front of me. Because, it would sincerely surprise me that my missing husband would grant me the privilege of his presence! Therefore the shirt is truly off-white!" She spat, angrily, before taking a few steps backward; both of their fiery sights locked._

" _Katherine … I … You don't understand…" He stammered, nervously; dropping the shirt on one of the twin beds, before passing a shaking hand through his tangled hair._

" _I think I understood plenty the past months, Elijah." She replied, toneless. "Lucinda… Could you go to the kitchen and see if the girls need anything?" Katherine asked, politely; her sight still narrowed on her husband._

" _Si Senora Katherine." Lucinda nodded, politely; before passing by them to reach the threshold._

" _Thank you, Lucinda." Katherine nodded, discreetly._

" _De Nada." She replied, before closing the door on them._

 _Lucinda took a few steps into the upstairs corridor toward the main stairs, before holding her pace, while biting her bottom lips… AL DIABLO she would listen to their private conversation after all! These two were walking on a rocky road these days … She would probably be damned by God himself, she told herself before tip toeing back in direction of the bedroom door to glue her right ear to the panel._

* * *

 _The minute the door closed on Lucinda's departure; a heavy silence fell into the room._

" _Maybe you should go downstairs; the girls are probably waiting for you." Elijah pointed a finger toward the closed door._

" _Do we … I mean, me and the girls, do we even count for you anymore?" Katherine questioned him,_

" _Are you kidding me? You're my entire life for God sake!" Elijah exclaimed, dumbstruck._

" _Well, you certainly have a peculiar way to show it!" Katherine commented, pacing back and forth, on her high heels pompom slippers, while covering the length of the Persian rug placed at the foot of the twin beds._

" _Why do you think that I work so hard if not to give you the comfort that you and the girls deserve?" He questioned; hands firmly placed on each side of his waist._

" _Did you even come home last night? You're baring a five o'clock shadow of several days." Katherine questioned, suspiciously._

" _I came home but it was late … A little bit after 3:00 a.m. We had a big meeting, and …I would have woken you up so I … I slept on the sofa in my office." Elijah explained, evasively. "And … I need to take a rapid shower and go back … There's another important scheduled meeting this morning."_

" _Same story you've said to me the past month." Katherine shrugged; holding her pace in front of one of the bay windows._

" _You perfectly know that I've been in the middle of establishing an alliance between Mikaelson International and Braxton corporate the past few months, Katherine." He tried to plea his cause._

" _Apparently this "alliance" between the two companies was more important to you than your wife and daughters!" She replied, slyly._

" _Well excuse me, Katherine, for making sure that my family will never lack of anything, for assuring that they will stay in a luxurious state of living!" Elijah replied, dryly._

" _Did you ever think for a second, Elijah, that the girl were missing you? That they would probably prefer seeing their father every day than receiving expensive gifts?" Katherine pleaded also; turning on herself to face him. "Or that I would need a man in my bed? I'm all woman you know?"_

" _Oh believe me, I know that you're all "woman", Katherine." He replied, perniciously. "All woman who loves to shop on Rodeo Drive; and that little hobby of yours is not paying itself!" He added, under her blenched sudden expression._

" _Pompous, arrogant jerk!" She lashed out, angrily; closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body._

" _Snobby, pretentious bitch!" He replied, tit for tat; at one inch of her face._

" _That's the best you can do?" Katherine laughed at his face._

" _Yah… Be happy that it is!" Elijah growled, unhappy._

" _I was a successful agent before you've managed to put me in your bed and make me bear your children; I was not in need of your money then! You seem to forget it when it suits you!" Katherine spat back; waving a forbidden finger under his nose._

" _You were … You aren't anymore, Katherine!" He rectified her say; walking lengths in the bedroom. "That is why I need to sustain the cost of living for the future of the girls, and for you for "fuck" sake!"_

" _Who says I'm not anymore?" She teased, with an arched eyebrow._

" _What do you mean by that?" He arched an eyebrow, holding his pace; much interest perceived in his voice._

" _Perhaps … I did reprise my role as an agent." She shrugged; a pernicious smile raising the corners of her pulpous lips._

" _Katherine!" The call of her name was a perceived threat of his part. "We made a deal between us that when the girls would be born, and when Klaus and Caroline would be set with their school dance studio you would stop working!" Elijah scolded her._

" _You made a deal; and I had no other choices but to agree, because you're the "MAN". And as for Klaus and Caroline…" She added, holding her say; while avoiding his inquiring stare._

" _What? What is happening with my brother's studio?" He inquired, nervously._

" _He's experiencing financial difficulties. You perfectly know that Klaus invested the majority of his money into this school and buying their first house and …" She started explaining._

" _And what Katherine?" He rushed her to explain._

" _The school is not doing very well these days … And … He asked me to find him a movie contract." She finally confessed; nervously rubbing her hands together. "To replenish the crates."_

" _You want to tell me why I've just learned about this now?" Elijah asked, dumbstruck; taking deep breaths of air inside his lungs._

" _You are truly asking me this question, Elijah Mikaelson?" She replied, under clenched teeth. "You've been so absent the past few months that we barely exchanged two words at the breakfast table. When and how was I supposed to tell you this?"_

" _How bad is it?" Elijah questioned, truly concerned._

" _I don't know the specifics; I just know it's bad and … Caroline doesn't know anything about it." Katherine replied, shrugging. "So, just … Shut up, and don't say a thing to her."_

" _Damn it!" He swore, hitting the back of an armchair with his closed fist._

" _I was able to get him the script of a new production who could become a major blockbuster." Katherine informed her husband. "The movie is called "Sweet Jane"."_

" _Where have I heard or read about this?" Elijah questioned himself; frowning. "I remember now, I've read about it in the newspaper last week … The story came from a series of books about a prostitute who's meeting a male escort. It's a 50 shades of Grey kind of movie but more graphic in the nude …It's a porn movie for God sake!"_

" _It's not a porn movie, Elijah! It's called modern erotic." Katherine objected, vehemently. "Your brother has the perfect body to play the role."_

" _That's what full nudity is called these days?" Elijah exclaimed, outraged. "For fuck sake what were you thinking?"_

" _I wasn't aware that you were so prude, Mister Mikaelson!" She busted to his face; closed fists firmly placed on each side of her tiny waist. "This kind of movie will grant him millions for his participation."_

" _What will grant Klaus millions is showing his penis to millions!" He replied, sarcastically. "And woman, you know better… Prude is definitely not my middle name!" He added, grabbing her dressing gown belt to pull her body in full contact with his bulged chest; before his hands could slide both sides of the silk fabric opened._

" _What are you doing? Let me go, Elijah!" Katherine protested, vehemently; squirming to regain her freedom._

" _What are you wearing underneath your dressing gown, is it new? Did you buy it for me?" He asked, with a sudden shortness of breaths; his fiery sight landing down her neckline, where her perky breasts were peeking through the sheer fabric of her lace Teddy._

" _Don't flatter yourself you pig, I dress for myself, not for you … Now, let me go!" She scolded him; angrily; before feeling his hard lips crashing on her mouth in a passionate kiss._

 _Katherine tried to get herself free of his strong embrace, hitting his chest with her closed fists, but only to trigger more passionate reactions from his part. Elijah frantically pushed the sleeves of her dressing gown down on her arms; the silk fabric hitting the wooden floor in matter of seconds; before he could turn her body around his lips finding the delicate curve of her neck, while his hands were cupping her breasts._

" _Katherine…" He whispered, between a mixes of kissing and biting into her delicate skin; his bearded skin sending shivers down her spine, while his thumbs slowly stroke her erected nipples. "God you're beautiful!"_

" _Elijah …" She moaned his name, eyes closed. "You need to stop…The girls … They could come back?" She tried to make him stopped._

" _Gosh … You're right." He agreed, holding his erotic ministrations, his chin resting on top of her left shoulder._

" _Maybe you could stay at the house today?" She suggested, hopeful; while turning her head to meet his gaze, the tip of her fingers tracing the manly line of his jaw. I mean … Maybe after dropping the girls at school we could take time for ourselves?" She bit her bottom lip, before a shy smile could spread on her lips._

" _I … Oh Katherine." He closed his eyes, inhaling her flowery perfume. "I can't … There's this big meeting between the two companies; and I need to shower and go back to the office as quickly as possible."_

* * *

 _Lucinda jumped at Katherine's approach toward the exit of the bedroom, quickly detaching her ear from the door, before taking a few steps on the tip of her tip toes to hide herself inside a nearby alcove, behind a large plant._

" _You can rot in hell; that is how much I care, Elijah! And as of now you can also sleep at the office that would suit me better!" She spat to his face. "Don't bother coming downstairs to share a breakfast with me and the girls. We don't want you there!" she added, offensive; before slamming the door to his face; before running down the corridor to reach the stairs._

" _Katherine come back here woman!" Elijah yelled; while reopening the door on its arch. "Damn it!" He growled; passing a hand through his tangled hair. "I'll find a way to make you understand and win you back." He added to himself; before walking down the corridor to reach their bedroom, only to slam the door like her._

" _Dios!" Lucinda exclaimed; while parting two leaves of the gigantic plant; her nose and wide opened brown eyes picking through the vegetation._

* * *

" _I'm touched. You're taking minutes of your precious time to call me?" Klaus teased, answering his cellphone; while stepping out of his jeep. "Rocco waits for me on the other side of the car would you?"_

" _Yes, daddy." The young boy responded, jumping on joined feet from his perched sitting position, while waiting for his father to approach him to take his hand. "Who are you talking to?" He asked, curious; while raising his head with his deep blue eyes meeting his father's._

" _I've been busy; I'm trying to make an alliance between Mikaelson International and Braxton incorporated." Elijah informed, his eyes locked on the route; with his cellphone put on speaker._

" _I'm talking to your Uncle Elijah." Klaus informed his son. "Impressive, brother… Please tell me more?"_

" _It will be if I'm able to get this contract signed." Elijah replied, pushing his Gucci sunglasses on top of his nose; while turning the steering wheel of his sport car to take a sharp turn to the right. "The entire process is giving me headache after headache… That is without mentioning Katherine's stubbornness at the moment."_

" _Trouble in paradise, brother?" Klaus questioned, smiling._

" _You could say that." Elijah sighed loudly._

" _I want to speak to Uncle 'Lijah!" Rocco pulled on the fabric of his father' t-shirt._

" _Rocco wants to say hello." Klaus informed his brother; before handing his cellphone to his son._

" _Hi uncle 'Lijah!" Rocco exclaimed, enthusiastically._

" _Hey Rocco… How's my superman?" Elijah asked; a large grin suddenly spreading on his lips._

" _Alright I guess." Rocco shrugged. "How are you uncle 'Lijah? We don't see you anymore." He questioned and concluded the true fact in matter of seconds._

" _Your uncle 'Lijah has been busy with work, but I promise you a rematch with the girls on our game console very soon, o.k.?" He responded, with much cheerfulness. "We have a deal?"_

" _O.K." Rocco agreed with a single nod that couldn't be seen by his uncle. "Love you Uncle 'Lijah!"_

" _I love you too Rocco!" Elijah replied, truthfully._

" _Now … Take this and buy us donuts at the coffee shop, would you?" Klaus pulled a ten dollars bill from his jeans' front pocket before burying the money in his son's hand._

" _But mummy says that donuts are not good for our health." Rocco protested; shaking his head._

" _You're mummy is not here, is she? Now go!" Klaus pushed his son toward the entrance of the coffee shop. "And waved at me through the window so I can see you."_

" _Cool! I'll take one with chocolate filling and chocolate frosting on top!" Rocco replied, with a toothless smile; before rushing inside the shop._

" _You realize Caroline will probably ground you of desserts for a week, Klaus?" Elijah mocked; teaser. "And by desserts I mean apples."_

" _What kind of desserts? The kitchen kind or the bedroom kind?" Klaus replied, with a frank laughter escaping his throat._

" _Hey? It's you who decide brother, not me!" Elijah replied, laughing himself._

" _So… What's the real reason behind this impromptu phone call?" Klaus demanded._

" _Why didn't you tell me you were having financial problem with the school?" Elijah asked, without warning._

" _O.K.; as I can see it seems you finally found time to have a chit-chat with your wife?" Klaus commented; while waving at his son through the coffee shop window._

" _What is that supposed to mean?" Elijah, asked; uncomfortable._

" _Nothing … Just saying, Elijah." Klaus shrugged, a large grin spreading on his manly lips; two dimples digging his cheeks._

" _Do you know how much money I need to keep her happy, Klaus? Do you know her single taste in shoes and jewelleries?" Elijah replied; left on his guards. "I need to work to assure myself that she and the girls will never lack of anything."_

" _You think Katherine is only about frivolous expensive things? I have to disagree; if she is it's because she wants to reach your standards, my dear brother." Klaus retorted. "I've seen her as happy in a pair of sweatpants, without makeup, her hair in a ponytail; because she was playing with you and the girls in the backyard of your big mansion than in a luxurious dressing gown, wearing a pair of Louboutin high heels shoes, while standing by your side at one of your charity events." He pleaded her cause. "Frankly, I sincerely believe that she wouldn't leave you if you were broke tomorrow!"_

" _You think you're a smart ass, don't you?" Elijah growled, between clenched teeth. "You're the youngest; you shouldn't be so wise."_

" _And yet I am! That must eat you alive." Klaus giggled, openly._

" _You're diverting the conversation." Elijah pointed._

" _I'm redirecting it, if you prefer." Klaus responded, tit for tat._

" _How much do you need, it's yours!" Elijah offered._

" _Donuts? My son is about to bring me one, thank you very much!" Klaus responded, teaser._

" _Klaus!" Elijah exclaimed through the device; a perceivable threat in his tone of voice._

" _I don't want your money nor your pity, Elijah." Klaus responded, more seriously. "I'll take care of the school myself."_

" _You're my brother for God sake! It's natural for me to help you in time of needs." Elijah replied._

" _And I truly appreciate it." Klaus thanked him. "But the fact that you're my brother is exactly why I should refuse your help. I would hear about this failure for the rest of my life. Could you imagine the Christmas Family Dinner?" He teased, some more._

" _I wouldn't resent you for the school financial problems, Klaus. I live through my share of downfalls in both my personal and professional life… I'm not one to judge." Elijah commented, truthfully._

" _And I truly appreciate your support." Klaus replied, sincere._

" _But you prefer to be "casted" in a porn movie to regain your dignity?" Elijah sighed, loudly._

" _It's modern erotic." Klaus let a large grin spread on his lips, once more._

" _So told me Katherine, and I called it bullshit!" Elijah commented. "The minute you are showing your balls on the big screens it is porn!"_

" _I promise to shave them." Klaus teased. "But please don't tell Caroline; or she'll use the chain saw to cut them off me."_

" _It's like I'm talking to a wall." Elijah concluded. "She'll do worse than cut them off you if she ever learn that you kept this from her."_

" _Oh …By the way, if "ever" you receive a box from a courier at the mansion; it's probably for me. The movie company send me a few … mm … articles to get me into the spirit of the movie." Klaus informed his brother; while trying to hold his laughter. "I was supposed to receive it but it never came at home? You being the "only" other Mikaelson in town, there's this slight possibility you could receive the package by error. If so, please don't open it; especially in presence of the girls."_

" _Disgusting!" Elijah winced. "A few plastic sex toys in top of everything!"_

" _What you've never tried a few of those with Katherine?" Klaus teased._

" _I believe I'm holding the right equipment between my legs, and don't need vibrators to please my wife, thank you very much!" Elijah replied. "But maybe you're in need of improvement for yourself with your wife?"_

" _You're one to talk." Klaus replied, tit for tat. "Oh look at the time I need to go now, brother!"_

" _That's an easy escape!" Elijah commented; unhappy. "But its good timing I guess; I just arrived at the office." He stopped the engine, after reaching his private spot in the inside parking lots of Mikaelson International._

" _Hey? Are we still "on" for the Thanksgiving dinner?" Klaus inquired._

" _Ask your "agent"- slash – "sister-in-law", Katherine Pierce Mikaelson, for the specifics. Why would you think that we would cancel it, anyway? We've been making this annual reunion with Bonnie and Kol and the guys the past four years already." Elijah questioned, suspiciously._

" _Well… Because of your marital problems of course." Klaus mocked, openly; under his sudden burst of laughter._

" _We don't have marital problems! Go to hell, Nicklaus!" Elijah replied, angrily; before hanging out._

" _Love you too, brother!" Klaus concluded himself; smiling._

" _Daddy… Look!" Rocco exclaimed, while rushing back to his father's side; his face bearing more chocolate that the actual donuts he was holding in his hands._

" _Now remember… We need to keep this a secret between us or you mum will kill me!" Klaus suggested, grabbing his own donuts from his son's hand, before stroking the tip of his nose. "Understood young man?"_

" _Understood daddy." Rocco replied, happily; before biting into his chocolate filling donuts._

* * *

" _Mummy, mummy … We're here!" Rocco exclaimed, loudly, while passing the front door of the dancing school; before running straight forward toward the back office._

" _Rocco, what did I told you about shouting inside the school walls?" Caroline Forbes scolded her son, suddenly appearing underneath the arch door of the office while wearing a pair of large glasses on the tip of her nose, and a deep neckline black tank top over a leopard print pair of leggings. Her long blonde curly hair were gathered into an indiscipline bun on top of her head and both of her hands firmly placed on each side of her waist._

" _I'm sorry mummy." Rocco presented his apology; while pouting adorably._

 _Caroline knelled in front of her son to meet his deep blue eyes. Damn! He was the spinning image of his father (and he knew too well how to turn his charm at "on"): dark blond curls that were falling over his forehead, big blue eyes that were holding the secrets of the world, and two deep dimples that would easily break the hearts of numerous girls when he'll get older… She should know; she had fallen head-over-heels in love with his father._

 _In short; Rocco was "Klaus Mikaelson", but with a young boy appearance!_

" _It is o.k., next time you'll be quieter." She pushed a longer strand of his curly hair away from his forehead and sight, before kissing the top of his head._

" _Don't I get a kiss also,_ **Love** _?" Klaus questioned while strolling in their direction, his sight sliding on the length of his life partner' body; with the most charming of all smirks plastered on his face._

 _Damn! He was wearing his "sexy" Henley black long sleeves t-shirt over his "sexy" pair of grey jeans today. You know the kind that falls on the pelvic bones of your man, while holding his precious "crutch" area very tight in its fabric? Yeah… Those kind of jeans! And to be frank today wasn't the kind of day Caroline Forbes was in a good frame of mind to watch him stroll in her direction while wearing them. Because today was the day she was mad as hell at him… and he would have a lot of explaining to do!_

" _It depends? Do you deserve one?" She questioned, raising from her kneeling position into a standing one; arms firmly crossed over her prominent breasts (Damn pregnancy! They were like watermelons now!) her fiery sight narrowed on him._

" _Don't I always?" He promptly grabbed her by the waist to bring both of their bodies in full contact._

" _Frankly; I could debate this all day!" She mumbled, under clenched teeth; feeling his full lips brushing hers in a teasing way._

" _Are you playing the naughty professor again, Caroline?" He whispered for her ears only; tracing a line of quick kisses from her left cheek to her ear. "You know what it's doing to me when you're wearing those glasses; I just want to tear those leggings off your legs." He added; biting into her earlobe._

" _Daddy are you doing yukky things to mummy again?" Rocco questioned, wincing; while pulling on his father's t-shirt._

" _Klaus, for God sake, think of Rocco!" She managed to whisper her warning; panting heavily against her better judgement and mood of the present time. Damn him and his over-the-top sex-appeal! Even when she was mad as hell at him; he was able to bring her back in its net._

" _What? No!" Klaus shook his head, gently pushing Caroline at arm length; before caressing his son's head. "I'm just wishing your mother a good morning."_

" _It looked like kissing to me and it's disgusting." Rocco concluded; pulling his tongue out._

" _You're saying "that" now; but one day you'll learn to love kissing girls." Klaus responded, smiling._

" _Bark! Never daddy…" Rocco grimaced._

" _Don't encourage our son to become "you"; he's way too young for that." Caroline added; rolling her eyes._

" _What is that even means, Caroline?" Klaus shook his head; dumbfounded._

" _Why were you late?" She eyed him; suspiciously._

" _We had to make a quick stop because my long lost brother has decided to grant me the joy to hear his voice over the phone." Klaus shrugged._

" _Uncle 'lijah called daddy!" Rocco exclaimed, enthusiastically; jumping up-and-down on both feet._

" _He did! Did you talk to him?" Caroline asked her son; a smile spreading on lips._

" _Sure did! He promised me a rematch on his game console." Rocco replied, excitedly._

" _Well… That's your uncle 'lijah for you." Caroline stroke her son's nose, before turning her gaze at her boyfriend. "Everything is good with him?"_

" _He's handling a big alliance between Mikaelson International and a big American company. It seems to stress him a lot." Klaus replied, shrugging._

" _It's stressing him so much that he's neglecting his own wife and daughters." She commented, dryly._

" _What did we promised ourselves, Caroline? To never put our noses in my brother and sister-in-law's personal business." Klaus reminded her, with a wink._

" _Right!" She let a long sigh escape her parted lips. "I guess it's "easier" for you that way. But, Katherine is also my friend."_

" _Easier, no… But, by doing so, we're sparing the both of us from a lot of headaches." Klaus concluded; pointing a finger toward them both._

" _Mummy… I'm bored! Can I go see Jeannette?" Rocco asked; raising his head to meet his mother's sight._

" _You can, but just for a short while … She's starting a class soon." Caroline agreed, with a single nod._

 _Jeannette was a young woman who was in her last year of major in dance at the nearest L.A. University. They had hired her to give a hand to Caroline when the school was at its busiest moment of the year… which was pretty rare these days._

" _Cool!" Rocco exclaimed, happily; before turning on his heels to rush toward the other side of the corridor._

" _Rocco?" Caroline retained her son by calling his name once more._

" _Yes, mummy?" He asked worryingly; turning on himself to stare at her._

" _What is the brown spot I see on the left side of your mouth?" Caroline asked, suspiciously; taking a few steps to reach her son's standing position._

" _Damn it!" Klaus mumbled to himself; shushing his son with a hand gesture._

" _I don't know." Rocco shook his head, repeatedly._

" _Rocco Mikaelson… It's chocolate!" Caroline exclaimed, outraged. "Did you eat a chocolate donuts for breakfast?" She questioned some more; closed fists firmly placed on each side of her waist._

" _No mummy." He continued shaking his head, with big wide eyes._

" _Are you lying to me, young man?" Caroline waved a forbidden finger at him._

" _No… Yes… It's daddy who made me eat it!" Rocco confessed, his cheeks red as an apples; before promptly swirling on himself to escape his mother fury while starting to run in direction of Jeannette's class room._

" _Typical!" Caroline rolled her eyes; turning on herself to regain the entrance of the office in a few steps; while passing by Klaus's position. "He's running away from telling the truth like his father would do."_

" _O.K. I'll bite, Forbes." He replied, entering the office while walking on her heels; dropping his leather crossover bag on one of the desktops, before closing the door behind his back. "What got your beautiful ass on fire this morning?"_

 _Caroline forbid him a response for a few seconds; her fingers flipping the page of a dance manual. She would make him wait and sweat and then she would attack!_

" _Don't tell me that Rocco eating a donuts is making you sulk this way?" Klaus asked; reaching her standing position, before pulling the manual from her hands. He hated when she was playing him this way!_

" _You truly want to know why my "ass" is on fire, Mikaelson?" She rose her chin at him; sight narrowed._

" _Please, so I can turn your fury into passion while fucking you on this desktop for the next fifteen minute. It's about all the time we'll have until Rocco will come back." He winked, playfully at her._

" _Then I'm sure this "script" will be the right manual to help you fuck me on this desk!" She replied, furiously; while throwing the movie script to his face. "Sweet Jane … A porn movie!"_

 _Klaus caught the stack of papers in his hands; completely shocked and dumbfounded by her attack._

" _Where did you find this?" he questioned, raising the said "script" in his right hand. "You went into my personal stuff?"_

" _Does it matter? You promise me that you wouldn't make movies anymore, that this part of your life was behind you … and then … And then … I found this trash!" Caroline stammered, nervously. "What kind of agent would send you this?"_

" _Katherine did." Klaus replied; shrugging. "Apparently, it's the next "hit" in the erotic modern genre."_

" _She would never choose that kind of movie for you!" Caroline busted, angrily. "You're lying!"_

" _Well, apparently she did!" Klaus confirmed. There was no point of protecting Katherine now. "Come on, Love… You wouldn't scold Jamie Dornan for playing the role of Christian Grey, would you? Then why me?"_

" _Don't you use the pet name "Love" to me now, you hear me?" Caroline pointed a forbidden finger underneath his nose._

" _Sweetheart then? Darling perhaps? Cupcake?" He listed other pet names; teaser. "Maybe if I call you Anastasia?"_

" _Stop it! I'm so furious at you, you have no idea how much, Klaus Mikaelson!" She closed her fists; stomping her feet on the wooden floor. "You had promised me that your actor career was in the past! Aren't you happy with me at the dance studio? Aren't you happy with me and Rocco at home?"_

 _Great! How will you get out of this mess you've created, Mikaelson? How will you keep the charade for her to not discover the financial problems of the school?_

" _I can't believe you're asking me this question, Caroline. I was giving my brother the third degree not even an hour ago about the way he was handling his relationship with his wife and now I'm in the same damn predicament!" Klaus replied, discouraged. "I love you and Rocco with all my heart; I wouldn't change a damn thing about my life now."_

" _At least your brother can call Katherine his wife, and she can call him her husband; it's way more that I can say!" Caroline spat to his face._

" _What is that even supposed to mean?" Klaus exclaimed, surprised by her personal intake on the subject. "You told me numerous times that being with me and Rocco was enough; that you weren't in need or any hurry to get married?"_

" _I've told you a lot of things that I felt you wanted to hear!" She replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest; tears filling her eyes._

" _O.K. listen …" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath inside his lungs. "I got nostalgic, o.k.? Katherine was contacted by one of her past acquaintances in the business and she received this film proposition for me; I've told her to send me the script because I was curious, and I've been laughing my ass off since I've started to read it … That's all!"_

" _You're sure?" She asked; shakily._

" _Yeah… I'm sure!" Klaus nodded, while lying through his teeth. "My private parts are yours and yours only, Forbes."_

" _Your junk is mine?" She inquired; a shy smile spreading on her lips._

" _This…All of this." He gestured his right hand in front of his crutch area. "Is entirely yours."_

" _I'm still mad at you." Caroline added._

" _We can fuck over the desk then?" He winked, playfully. "No playing the naughty professor either?"_

" _Mummy, Daddy … Look what Jeannette gave me?" Rocco came rushing inside the office; while holding a soccer ball._

" _No … Nothing of the sort." Caroline responded, shrugging. "Because you're still on probation, Mikaelson."_

* * *

 _The delivery man whistle his way through the rock path leading his steps toward the massive entrance of the mansion. He held the box with his left arm and hand; while ringing the chime of the front door._

 _It took a few seconds for the door to open on a petite Spanish woman dressed of a maid uniform._

" _Si?" She questioned in her natal language with a bright smile._

" _I have a delivery for Mister Mikaelson." The man responded: handing a paper for her to sign._

" _Si! You're at the right place." Lucinda nodded; before grabbing the hob that held the delivery paper to sign._

" _That's a mighty long name you have there, ma'am!" The delivery man exclaimed, with wide opened eyes._

" _Si!_ **Lucinda Constella Lydia Maria Rodriguez."** _Lucinda pronounced, proudly; a large smile plastered on her face._ " _One day, when I'll be famous, you'll remember it!_ " _She informed him with a wink; while burying a generous tip in the man's hand, before grabbing the box and closing the front door on his smiling face._

 _She swung her hips through the vestibule; taking the corridor leading to the kitchen, before depositing the box on the counter._

" _I would bet my firm and rounded Spanish "culo" that Senor Elijah had bought a "forgive me" gift to Senora Katherine." She said to herself out loud, before eyeing a pair of scissor that had been left out on the counter. She questioned herself about three long seconds before grabbing it and sliding its tip through the tape. "Dios!" She exclaimed, in shock, before pulling a pair of handcuffs, a leather whip and a few vibrators and dildos from the inside. "Jesus, Maria, Jos_ _é!" She gestured a cross sign in front of her chest. "Senor Elijah is going to hell, and so will I for opening this box!"_

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _Next chapter: A big "misunderstanding" created by none other than Lucinda!_

 _The annual Thanksgiving celebration._

 _An unexpected trip to Japan for the group!_


	2. A roasted turkey!

**FIREBALL**

Short sequel of: **1, 2, 3 Cha Cha Cha …**

Fan Fiction  
Alternate Universe / Alternate Human

The stars:

 **Caroline & Klaus  
Elijah & Katherine**

Also featuring:

 **Bonnie & Kol / Rebekah & Matt / Camille & Marcel  
Kai Parker**

Special Guest:

 **Lucinda Constella Lydia Maria Rodriguez!**

* * *

 _ **Writer's note**_ _ **:**_ _Take into good consideration that this fan fiction is a "short" sequel of the story_ _ **"1, 2, 3 Cha Cha Cha"**_ _. I_ _ **highly**_ _suggest to all the readers to go read the first fan fiction before starting this one._

* * *

 _ **Previously on Fireball…**_

 _The delivery man whistle his way through the rock path leading his steps toward the massive entrance of the mansion. He held the box with his left arm and hand; while ringing the chime of the front door._

 _It took a few seconds for the door to open on a petite Spanish woman dressed of a maid uniform._

" _Si?" She questioned in her natal language with a bright smile._

" _I have a delivery for Mister Mikaelson." The man responded: handing a paper for her to sign._

" _Si! You're at the right place." Lucinda nodded; before grabbing the hob that held the delivery paper to sign._

" _That's a mighty long name you have there, ma'am!" The delivery man exclaimed, with wide opened eyes._

" _Si!_ **Lucinda Constella Lydia Maria Rodriguez."** _Lucinda pronounced, proudly; a large smile plastered on her face._ " _One day, when I'll be famous, you'll remember it!_ " _She informed him with a wink; while burying a generous tip in the man's hand, before grabbing the box and closing the front door on his smiling face._

 _She sashed her way through the vestibule; taking the corridor leading to the kitchen, before depositing the box on the counter._

" _I would bet my firm and rounded Spanish "culo" that Senor Elijah had bought a "forgive me" gift to Senora Katherine." She said to herself out loud, before eyeing a pair of scissor that had been left out on the counter. She questioned herself about three long seconds before grabbing it and sliding its tip through the tape. "Dios!" She exclaimed, in shock, before pulling a pair of handcuffs, a leather whip and a few vibrators and dildos from the inside. "Jesus, Maria, Jos_ _é!" She gestured a cross sign in front of her chest. "Senor Elijah is going to hell, and so will I for opening this box!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **"A roasted turkey!"**

* * *

 _Elijah Mikaelson passed the threshold of his kitchen; his sight landing on both his wife and, well…Lucinda!_

" _Oh here you are! Is everything ready? Don't you have something to do in the dining room, Lucinda? Like … I don't know … Assuring yourself that everything is there?" Elijah questioned, nervously; his hands buried in the front pockets of his impeccable pair of trousers, with his sight narrowed on his wife back. Damn she was hot! She had chosen to wear her black leather pants today… He swallowed saliva down his throat._

 _Katherine was still in a none-talking / cold shoulders state of mind and mood. She had been glued to Lucinda since this morning; and he hadn't been able to exchange a single word with her._

" _Everything has been checked and re-checked for the Thanksgiving dinner, Senor Elijah. The turkey is roasting in the oven." Lucinda replied, nodding; while avoiding to glance in his direction … God have mercy on the poor man soul and his sexual (what would she call them? Preferences? Tendencies? Taste?) Needs! "The only thing missing is the flowers centerpiece."_

 _Elijah scattered the room rapidly in search of the said frivolity, before spotting it on the kitchen island; only to promptly grab it to drop it in the maid's hands._

" _There! Go put it on the table before the guests arrive." Elijah ordered her; nodding toward the kitchen door._

" _But, Senor Elijah … Lucinda needs to cut the …" She blushed the entire shades of red, lowering her eyes on the big cucumber she was holding in her hands; promptly pushing the vegetable aside before grabbing a tomato instead. "…Cut the tomatoes in small cubes for the salad."_

" _Well; you'll cut them later!" He added, pushing the maid toward the kitchen door._

" _Lucinda; stay where you are and continue your task at hands." Katherine ordered, herself, her back still turned to her husband sight; while placing slices of fresh French bread in a few baskets._

" _Si, Senora Katherine." Lucinda swirled on herself, holding the centerpiece close to her chest; before being turned back in direction of the kitchen door, with a firm grip of her boss on her left upper arm. "But, Senor Elijah…" The Spanish maid protested; putting the brakes while holding her running shoes immobile on the kitchen floor._

" _Did you notice, Lucinda; my absent husband is gracing us of his presence today?" Katherine spat, angrily; furiously opening both doors of the stainless steel fridge to grab the butter._

" _You two are still fighting?" Lucinda realized; dumbstruck. "Even after all the…"_

" _You told Lucinda we were fighting, Katherine?" Elijah exclaimed; turning on himself to face his wife. "Even after all the "what", Lucinda?" He suddenly addressed his maid, in much surprise._

" _Nada! I did not see or heard anything." Lucinda shook her head with much vigor._

" _Oh! Give me a break Elijah; you think she's deaf or blind, or actually both?" Katherine spat back to his face; hands firmly placed on each side of her hips._

" _What happens in the sanctity of a marriage, should be kept between the husband and his wife!" Elijah replied, under clenched teeth._

" _Sanctity… Dios! What about secrets?" Lucinda whispered to herself; rolling her eyes to the ceiling._

" _What? You're still here?" He questioned the Spanish woman; pointing a straight finger toward the kitchen door. "Go put this damn flowers arrangement on the damn dining table; Lucinda!"_

" _Senora Katherine?" Lucinda seek approbation from the housewife._

" _Go, Lucinda!" Katherine nodded. "It's enough I have to endure him; you shouldn't."_

" _Si Senora." Lucinda rushed outside, while carrying the centerpiece; a sigh of relief escaping her parted lips when the door close behind her back._

" _Lucinda, Lucinda! The doorbell rang; can we go open it?" Both Sophia and Sylvia came rushing toward the maid; jumping excitedly on her joined feet. "Can we, can we?"_

 _The little girls looked like princesses, both dressed of the same black dress with white lace at the necklines._

" _Go, go… Senoritas, while I place the flowers on the dining table." Lucinda commanded her; a large smile spreading on her lips._

" _I'll open the door!" Sophia pushed her sister on the side; while grabbing the door handle._

" _No! Let me open it!" Sylvia replied, unhappy. "Uncle Kol! Aunt Bonnie!"_

" _Hi girls!" Bonnie replied, smiling; while hanging her coat on a nearby brass hook._

" _Hey! If it is not my two favorites ladies in the entire world. Come here; give your uncle Kol a big hug!" The young man lowered himself down on one knee, before pulling the two little girls in his arms._

" _Uncle Kol is this a new set of headphones?" Sophia asked, sitting on his rose right knee; while noticing the said electronic device placed around his neck._

" _Is it? Well look at that… I guess it is!" He winked playfully. "And could this set of headphones be a gift for someone special that I know?"_

" _Oh thank you, thank you, Uncle Kol!" Sophia hugged her uncle, with much enthusiasm; while Sylvia stood nearby a sad expression plastered on her face._

" _You can listen to more than two hundreds stations all around the world." Kol informed Sophia; before turning his gaze at her twin. "What is it pumpkin?" He asked; grabbing her right hand to shake it._

" _You forgot about me?" She pouted adorably; lowering her sight down._

" _Me? Forgetting about you? Never!" He replied, smiling._

" _Look; we have another set of headphones for you in this gift bag." Bonnie informed the little girl; while handing her the said bag. "You should go put your new headphones in your bedroom."_

" _Oh cool! Thank you Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Kol!" Sylvia grabbed the bag; before turning on her heels to rush down the vestibule to follow her sister toward the marble staircase._

" _Well, that was a hit!" Kol rose back on his legs, a smile plastered on his bearded face._

" _I think you should get rid of your cap?" Bonnie suggested, shrugging; while grabbing her clutch handbag on the vestibule floor._

" _Why? What's wrong with my cap?" Kol inquired; raising both hands to touch it. "I'm not departing from my "cap" – It's the Kol signature." He added; outraged._

" _Well…It's a bit teenager-like would you say?" Bonnie shrugged; still standing firm on her present belief._

" _Lucinda! My favorite Spanish woman in the entire world?" Kol suddenly exclaimed, while opening his arms to the arrival of the maid._

" _Senor Kol! You're as awesome and handsome as ever!" Lucinda replied; while giving him a friendly hug._

" _See? That is why I like Lucinda so much – She finds me both "awesome" and "handsome"." Kol commented to Bonnie; who rolled her eyes to the ceiling._

" _That is because you are, Senor Kol. Lucinda recognize a good man when she sees one." She replied, truthfully. "And I know for a fact that Senora Bonnie loves you very much."_

" _How are you my dear Lucinda?" Bonnie blessed her right and left cheeks of a few kisses. "I love him more when he's acting like a grownup man, Lucinda."_

" _Oh you know, Senora Bonnie … A bit of "this", a bit of "that"." Lucinda shrugged it off. "Grownup men are inexistent on this earth."_

" _In short; Elijah is being a "dick" again?" Kol commented, under a muffled laughter._

" _Kol! Watch your language for God sake!" Bonnie scolded him._

" _What? He's always a "dick" to Lucinda!" Kol objected, vehemently._

" _Quite frankly, we make a good pair, me and him. I'm always a "dick" to him also; Senor Kol." Lucinda replied, with a single wink._

" _You should buy a whip; that could get handy." Kol suggested, humorously._

" _Oh believe me, we got that covered in the house, Senor Kol." Lucinda replied, rolling her eyes. "That and many other "things"."_

" _What? Tell me more, Lucinda… Our friend Elijah has a fetish side?" Kol started digging more information._

" _That's not of our business, Kol!" Bonnie reprimanded him, outraged._

" _Of course it's our business! I want to know more of this "Elijah has a whip" thing." Kol objected, vehemently._

" _Dios! You must have misunderstood me, Senor Kol." Lucinda blushed the all shades of red; nervously rubbing her hands together. "I meant is as a kitchen whip of course." She tried to erase her error; opening the French doors leading them all to the dining room. "Take your place at the table, Senor Elijah had written your names on cards placed on the silver plates."_

" _How so typical of him!" Kol rolled his eyes. "And I know you're lying; so don't think I will forget about it!" He pointed a forbidden finger at the Spanish maid._

" _You're not very nice to me, Senor Kol." Lucinda commented, theatrically; while making a cross sign in front of her chest._

" _Could you leave Lucinda alone, Kol?!" Bonnie sighed, loudly; lowering her clutch bag on the table._

" _Why it's fun?" Kol shrugged._

" _Now that we are in the dining room, will you be polite and take off your cap?" Bonnie demanded; narrowing her sight on her boyfriend._

" _Nope!" Kol replied, sitting at his position at the table; before firmly crossing his arms in front of his chest._

* * *

" _Rocco could you stop hitting your feet on the back of my seat, please?" Caroline asked her son, under clenched teeth; impatience perceived in her tone of voice._

" _But mummy…." Rocco pouted, adorably._

" _No, just stop! When I say "stop" … You stop!" Caroline replied, relentless. "It is as simple as that!"_

" _Daddy?" Rocco called; hopeful that his father would take his side. "Does mummy has her period "thing" again?"_

" _What? What did you told Rocco about my period "thing"?" Caroline asked, outraged._

" _Me? Nothing!" Klaus bite his bottom lip to hide his amusement. "When mummy is asking you to stop, you stop Rocco; is that clear?" He warned his son; his hands placed on the steering wheel, his sight kept on the road._

" _I'll do as you ask Daddy. I'm sorry, mummy that you're mad at me." Rocco presented his apologies, lowering his sad face._

" _It's o.k." Caroline let a long sigh escape her parted lips. "I'm not mad at you."_

" _Your mummy is mad at your daddy not at you." Klaus commented; smirking._

" _But yesterday mummy forbid me to have cookies after dinner." Rocco protested, vehemently._

" _If this is any consolation to you, son...Mummy forbade me another kind of "cookies" too." Klaus commented, perniciously._

" _Seriously Klaus? That is the way you want to raise our son?" Caroline turned her head; her eyes throwing fire arrows._

" _What? Didn't you always told me to tell the truth and nothing but the "truth" to our son, Love?" Klaus mocked, winking. "To be more exact Rocco. Your mother has been mad at your father the past month." He added; sliding his right hand up her thigh to raise her skirt up._

" _Do not even think about it!" She spat back; pushing his hand away._

" _Oh…" Rocco opened his eyes widely. "That is a long time to be mad at daddy, mummy."_

" _Mm… And I'm not even sure I've started to be mad at your father, yet!" She replied, perniciously; her sight narrowed on the driver._

" _I'm not doing it, Caroline; therefore you should drop the outraged "act" and forget about that damn movie!" Klaus replied, turning the steering wheel to enter the gate leading the jeep to his brother's mansion._

" _I'm not mad at the movie anymore…" She sighed once more._

" _We arrived … We arrived … I will see Sylvia, and Sophia … and, Aunt Katherine, Uncle Elijah, Uncle Kol…" Rocco started enumerating the names on his little fingers._

" _Why are you mad then? Mm… Spill it Forbes." Klaus asked, turning his head to stare at her; while parking the jeep up-front the Mansion._

" _I'm mad because …" She crossed her arms in front of her chest; hiding the deep neckline of her flowery dress. "I'm mad because you did not trust me enough to tell me about the school financial problems."_

" _It was my problem to take care of, Caroline; not yours." He rectified, under the furious expression spreading on her face. "Rocco; go rang the doorbell. Lucinda will answer you."_

" _Alright daddy!" Rocco exclaimed, happily; before unbuckling the seat-belt to rush outside the car._

" _So… That's it then; the mighty Klaus Mikaelson just spoke that I was essentially "here" to give him a child and to be fuck by him whenever he wants; but not to share the ups and downs of life with him!" Caroline unbuckled her seat-belt; turning her upper body on the left to point a forbidden finger at him. "What do you think I am? A porn bimbo?"_

" _And here we go again!" He rolled his eyes. "Did I say that; Caroline? Did I? I'm only trying to spare you grief and heartache." He questioned and stipulated. "As for us fucking you must have me mistaken with somebody else, because it was certainly not with me you had fucked the past month!"_

" _Oh … You … You!" She stammered, furiously; before slapping his left cheek. "Oh… I'm … I don't know why I did this?" Caroline exclaimed; raising her right hand over her opened mouth._

" _That's it Forbes! It seems only one thing will get you back on track." Klaus threaten, unbuckling his seat-belt._

* * *

" _Senor Rocco! My little man!" Lucinda opened the entrance door of the mansion; before being hit by a small boy who hugged her legs with much ardor._

" _Ola Lucinda!" Rocco saluted; happily._

" _Where are your mummy and daddy?" Lucinda questioned, dumbfounded._

" _Oh don't worry about them; they are just fighting in the car." Rocco replied; defeatist._

" _I see … The usual then; Senor Rocco." Lucinda smiled, pushing a few strands of his blonde curls off his forehead._

" _Pretty much." Rocco shrugged._

" _Rocco!" Both Sophia and Sylvia rushed downstairs; while running in direction of their cousin. "Look what uncle Kol give us!" They showed their headphones to the young boy._

" _Wow! How come I don't have one, Lucinda?" Rocco asked; sadness now plastered on his face._

" _I'm sure your uncle Kol thought of you also." Lucinda commented, pushing the children toward the stairs. "Now go play upstairs with your cousins; Lucinda will call you all when dinner will be serve."_

" _Come Rocco! We want to show you other toys we found also." Sophia informed, while pulling the young boy behind her._

 _Lucinda retraced her steps toward the opened front door, before seeing Klaus Mikaelson entering the mansion; while caring a very reluctant Caroline Forbes on his right shoulder._

" _Lucinda! What are you waiting for? Give me a kiss you beautiful Spanish woman." Klaus demanded, pushing the front door close with the tip of his left boot._

" _Senor Klaus! Always such a pleasure to see you!" Lucinda exclaimed, happily; cupping his face with both hands, before blessing both of his cheeks of resounding kisses._

" _Lucinda; tell this "asshole" to put me down!" Caroline asked, under clenched teeth._

" _Senora Caroline! How's everything?" Lucinda lowered her upper body to stare at the young woman whose head was hanging on Klaus's back._

" _At the moment very unhappy!" She growled some more._

" _Dios! You two are still as much in love as the first day!" Lucinda rose both hands over her chest; a contented smile plastered on her lips._

" _Are the guests' rooms ready?" Klaus asked, winking at Lucinda._

" _Always Senor Klaus." Lucinda replied; discreet laughter escaping her throat._

" _Put me down now, Klaus!" Caroline yelled; hitting his back with both of her closed fists._

" _This one needs a bit of "TLC"…" He commented, smirking; while slapping Caroline's behind. "Tender, care and mostly love is highly required to tame this the mother of my son. Present our apologies to my brother would you?"_

" _I can't believe you're doing this Klaus! I'm mortified … This is so uncivilized!" Caroline continued yelling._

" _Upstairs, first room at your left; Senor Klaus." Lucinda informed; winking. "Be careful Rocco and the girls are playing upstairs also… And have fun!" She wished them both; waving her fingers._

" _Lucinda! I can't believe you're siding with this …this… this "jerk"!" Caroline exclaimed, some more._

" _In the name of the "amor", Senora Caroline, always!" Lucinda replied, grinning._

* * *

" _Put me down you asshole!" Caroline threatened; before being unceremoniously dropped on the king size bed. "Oh … I can't believe what you just did!" She rose back on her feet; closed fists firmly placed on each side of her waist. "What will all the others think of us now?"_

" _I don't know? And I couldn't care less; Love!" Klaus replied, passing his Henley shirt above his head. "Lucinda has always been on my side; that is not about to change!"_

" _What are you doing? Oh no … We are not!" Caroline waved a single finger underneath his nose, in a firm negation sign. "You're not touching an inch of me under your brother's roof!"_

" _Oh … but we are so doing "it" in my brother's home, Forbes… And you know why?" Klaus grabbed her wrist; pulling her in full contact with his bulged naked chest. "Because like Lucinda just said: we are still as much in love as the first day." He commented, slowly lowering both of his hands on the small of her back to grab two hands full of her behind, before crashing his demanding lips on hers. "And you need me to make passionate love to you." He whispered over her lips. "If only to forget everything."_

" _You'll pay for this, Mikaelson." She mouthed the words over his parted lips, breathless; range of shivers hitting her spine all at once._

" _Bringing on, Love!" He smiled, before pushing her on the mattress, only to join her pants down, a few seconds later._

* * *

" _Senor Gerald; always such a pleasure to see you." Lucinda greeted, smiling; while closing the entrance door._

" _Lucinda; you're as fresh and lovely as a rose!" Marcel commented; while handing two bouquets of flowers to the maid._

" _For me? You shouldn't have, Senor Gerald!" Lucinda blushed, happily. "But, then again … You should." She winked, playfully._

" _One bouquet for you and one for the Senora Katherine." Marcel specified. "And two bottles of the finest wine for the man of his castle."_

" _Senor Elijah will surely appreciate the kind gesture." She nodded, in respected._

" _Everybody is here?" He questioned, nervously._

" _Senora Camille arrived a bit earlier, yes." She specified, smiling; while eyeing him on the side._

" _I've asked: if everybody was here, Lucinda." Marcel clarified. "I did not ask about Camille."_

" _Si Senor Gerald, but you meant if Senora Camille was here." She responded, leading him to the main corridor of the mansion. "Lucinda knows that kind of thing."_

" _How is she anyway?" He finally asked, letting a loud sigh escape his parted lips._

" _Oh you know … After the loss of the baby. Senora Camille is a bit shaken." Lucinda shrugged, apologetically._

" _After the what?" He repeated, dumbfounded. "What baby?"_

" _Dios! You don't know?" Lucinda stare at him, blankly. "Senora Camille separated from her boyfriend. Or should I say, he left her while she was pregnant … Stress got the better of her and she lost the little bambino." She lowered her head, in much concerns._

" _I didn't know…" Marcel shook his head; all kind of emotions plastered on his face._

" _To be frank, Senor Gerald; she was better off with you, and you were better off with her." Lucinda commented, with a single shrug._

* * *

" _Yes, I know … Don't you all look at me with those big eyes, I am as big as a Beluga!" Rebekah commented, taking her sitting position at the dining table._

" _You're expecting?" Kol exclaimed, happily. "Congratulations Rebekah!" He added, before feeling the subtle kick of Bonnie's foot on his calve. "Ouch! What did I do now?" He questioned Bonnie, dumbfounded._

" _No, she is not expecting; Kol. She just put a few more curves on her body; that is all!" Matt Donovan replied; throwing darts at his friend._

" _Very subtle Kol; I give you a score of ten!" Camille commented; hiding her laughter in her glass of red wine._

" _Well, you look lovely Rebekah; and your dress is matching your eyes." Elijah commented, politely; eyeing Kol with anger perceived in his eyes._

" _Senor Gerald just arrived." Lucinda presented, formally; with a reverence._

" _Hi everybody!" Marcel waved at the entire table; before walking his path to sit by Camille side._

" _Why is she presenting everyone like we don't know them already?" Elijah questioned Katherine._

" _Why do you care?" Katherine shrugged it off; gulping her second glass of red wine._

" _I don't. But I think you have drank enough as it is." Elijah grabbed the glass from his wife's hands._

" _How are you Camille?" Marcel questioned, taking his sitting position._

" _I'm good, I'm very good… how are you Marcel?" She asked with a forced liveliness._

" _I'm good too…" He nodded; placing the napkin on his lap. "I've heard about …" He tried to present his apologies._

" _Don't … Please… I don't want to talk about it." Camille shook his head; suddenly losing her forced smile._

" _O.K." He nodded, in respect. "Just know that if you want to talk about it; I'm here, and I'm also just a phone call away."_

" _No but seriously; where are Klaus and Caroline, Lucinda?" Kol questioned; smirking. "You know you can tell us if they are totally doing "it" in an upstairs' bedroom."_

" _Mm… What Senor Kol?" Lucinda responded evasively; while rushing outside the dining room._

" _Lucinda, you do not move!" Elijah forbade her to leave._

" _But the turkey needs attendance, Senor Elijah." She replied; nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _For God sake, Elijah; let Lucinda leave and take care of the dinner!" Katherine scolded him. "As for Caroline and Klaus … At least she is getting some, it's more that I am!"_

" _Oh…" The audience around the table let out an exclamation of surprise, before discreetly adding their laughter._

" _You did not just say that out loud in front of our guests; Katherine." Elijah asked, under clenched teeth._

" _Oh I believe I did, Elijah." Katherine responded, dryly. "At least Caroline as a husband by her side; it's much more that I can say!"_

" _Lucinda, bring us some chips – it's getting juicy in here!" Kol asked; rubbing his hands together._

" _Can't you act in a more civil way, Kol?" Bonnie asked him to stop._

" _Why?" He shrugged, in surprise. "It's Thanksgiving at Elijah' casa. Each year it's like watching a soap opera in live television!"_

" _Yes; Senor Kol … I will bring you some from the kitchen." Lucinda rushed outside; closing the French doors behind her back, before letting out a loud sigh of relief._

" _We are here, Lucinda!" Klaus and Caroline rushed down the corridor, leading them to the large dining room._

" _Dios! Not a minute too soon." Lucinda commented; gesturing a cross sing over her chest._

" _Good afternoon, brother, sister-in-law – slash – manager, and friends!" Klaus Mikaelson entered the dining room, smirking, and in a joyous mood._

" _Hello everyone!" Caroline entered herself; redness filling her cheeks._

" _Where were you both?" Elijah asked, suspiciously; his eyes narrowed on the both of them._

" _Oh… Please accept our apologies, Elijah; we were playing with Rocco and the girls upstairs and we forgot the time." Caroline excused herself; keeping her head and sight down while taking a sitting position at the table._

" _Here are your chips, Senor Kol!" Lucinda came back with a small bowl of the said snack._

" _Well, thank you darling." Kol winked. "And in other words, Caroline and Klaus fucked in one of your upstairs bedrooms, Elijah!" He added, grinning; while eating a few chips._

" _Kol is there a way to put your mouth on silence?" Elijah asked, with a forced smile._

" _I will try to behave from now on; Elijah – Scout honor." Kol replied; small laughter escaping his parted lips._

" _Rebekah!" Caroline squeezed hands with her friend. "You look…"_

" _Yeah, I know I took a little bit of weight around the waist, thighs and hips, but …" She shrugged it off. "Matt and I, we love to eat at the best restaurants. It's like our little indulgence of the week."_

" _Yeah, it's like our thing; isn't it sweetheart?" Matt blessed her forehead of a sweet kiss._

" _I was going to say: beautiful and resplendent." Caroline added, smiling._

" _So, in other news … I've heard Klaus is making a porn movie?" Kol blurred it out._

" _You're joking right?" Marcel asked; chocking on his glass of wine._

" _It's not porn, Kol … it's called new erotica." Katherine rectified._

" _Yeah… Porn." Kol shrugged._

" _Don't start rumors out there, Kol. I've received the script and I brushed it off because Caroline wasn't too … into it?" Klaus informed his friend._

" _Into it? That's what you're calling the fact that I was against you showing your balls and pee wee on the full screen?" Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest; sight narrowed on her boyfriend._

" _Pee wee?" Kol repeated; bursting into laugher. "Is it a euphemism for large or small?"_

" _Wait … I'm still stuck on the "I've heard Klaus is making a porn movie" thing." Marcel commented, with wide opened eyes._

" _Since Fifty Shades of Grey it's the "in" thing these days?" Camille informed him with a single shrug. "Nothing to get excited about, really."_

" _What… You would gladly accept if I was showing my junk out there?" Marcel questioned, dumbfounded._

" _Well… You're not my boyfriend anymore; so the question is irrelevant, would you say?" Camille replied, tit for tat._

" _So, can we agreed to close the "porn movie" subject, once-in-for-all?" Elijah suggested._

" _Turkey is ready, Senor Elijah!" Lucinda came back; carrying a large plate with the said turkey on it. "You'll be able to cut it."_

" _Can you call the children to the table; Lucinda?" Elijah asked, while grabbing the large knifes._

" _Amen … The turkey is here!" The entire group exclaimed, while clapping their hands, enthusiastically._

" _Yes, I can call them, Senor Elijah." Lucinda replied, before turning on her heels._

" _You know; at first I thought you had refused to participate at the Worldwide Fireball dance competition in Tokyo because you had accepted to be in that movie." Kol added, placing his napkin over his lap._

" _What?" Caroline exclaimed, in surprise. "What dance competition?"_

" _The Fireball one." Bonnie shrugged; surprised to see all of her friends astonished by the news. "You did received all your invitations to participate, right?"_

" _When you say all … You mean Caroline and Klaus, right?" Marcel questioned._

" _No, I literally mean all of you who participated five years ago." Bonnie explained, furthermore. "Do you have the formal letter with you?" She questioned, turning herself to glance at Kol._

" _You're joking, right?" Rebekah questioned. "Because, if you're asking me to dance now; I'll roll on the dance floor more than dancing!"_

" _Yap! I believe I do!" Kol retrieved a letter from the inside of his army vest; before handing it to Caroline._

" _What does it say?" Klaus questioned the mother of his son._

" _It's an annual worldwide competition that will take place in Japan – Tokyo. The United States were asked to participate. We all been selected to participate as a team. This will take place next February." Caroline scrutinized the letter, with much attention._

" _What is the prize?" Camille asked, with much interests perceived in her voice._

" _Eh… The cost of the trip is paid by the Japanese network. The winners will receive the Fireball trophy…Blah… Blah… Blah…" Caroline started listing._

" _Hell no! I'm not traveling to the other side of the planet to win a plastic trophy!" Marcel declined, shaking his head._

" _And two millions dollars each if we win." Caroline added, mouth opened._

" _How much?" Matt exclaimed, in shock; while all the others opened their mouth in synchronicity and shock._

" _That is a lot of money!" Rebekah commented, grabbing a few chips from Kol's bowls._

" _No, no, no … Sweetheart…" Matt took the pieces of chips from her hand; before throwing them back in the bowl. "From now on; you're on a diet!"_

" _Did you just say two millions of dollars, Caroline?" Klaus asked; a smile spreading on his full lips_

" _That would give us what we need to save the school?" She raise her head to glance at him; a large smile spreading on her face as well._

" _How come you never received that letter?" Bonnie asked, shrugging._

" _It's not important; what is important is that we know now!" Caroline exclaimed, joyfully. "Are you invited too?"_

" _I'm pretty sure that we received it prior to all of you guys because we are still connected to the network." Kol found the only logical explanation._

" _Kol and I are." Bonnie nodded, smiling. "I've been asked to perform one of my new song."_

" _So, we are doing this thing then?" Camille asked, with much anticipation in her voice. "You think we have a chance to win? I mean…Considering that only Caroline and I are the single two who kept dancing?"_

 _They all lowered their heads, loud sighs escaping their mouths._

" _Well, sorry guys if I busted your bubble of happiness but it's the truth!" Camille shrugged, apologetically._

" _I think you have a fair shot at winning." Elijah finally commented; while cutting the turkey. "If you are all practicing day-in / day-out for the next two months, all driven by the effort you will put into it … I truly believe that you will win!" He added; an intense silence falling in the large room._

" _Sometimes, you truly surprise me, Elijah." Katherine commented; a shy smile spreading on her red lips._

" _Thanks brother." Klaus nodded, smiling. "It means a lot."_

" _So we are doing this dance competition then?" Rebekah asked; excitedly. "And before you ask; I promise to lose weight."_

" _We are doing this dance competition, yes!" They all exclaimed, under their loud exclamations of joy, laughter and friendly hugs._

" _Can we go, Elijah?" Katherine questioned; smiling and hopeful. "We could bring the girls and … I don't know… Forget it; I know you're working none-stop these days and …" She shook her head, losing her smile at his intense stare._

" _You truly want to go?" He questioned, his sight narrowed on his wife; grabbing her chin to raise her sight back at him._

" _Yes." She nodded; swallowing a lump in her throat._

" _Then we'll go." He accepted her proposal._

" _Oh thank you!" She jumped on her jumped feet, excitedly; her arms crossed around his neck._

" _Well; it looks like someone is about to get lucky tonight!" Kol commented; triggering the general laughter._

" _Keep your mouth close from now on, Kol – Except for eating this delicious turkey that Lucinda cooked for us." Elijah suggested, pointing a knife at his guest._

" _Will do." Kol nodded, smiling._

" _Daddy, daddy … I'm playing "Indian Jones" with Sophia and Sylvia!" Rocco rushed inside the dining room, holding a pair of handcuffs and a leather whip in his hands._

" _Rocco; what do you say to your aunt and uncle?" Klaus stopped him; while nodding toward the right end of the table._

" _Hi uncle Eliiah; Hi Aunt Katherine!" Rocco saluted with a wave of his right hand._

" _That's a very realistic whip." Caroline commented, turning the said object in her hands. "If I didn't know better…"_

" _Hey Elijah? Did Rocco found this from your stash of personal "toys"?" Kol asked; winking playfully._

" _What? What is this? Where are the girls?" Elijah exclaimed, in shocked._

" _Papa… Look we found flashlights that are glowing in the dark!" Sophia and Sylvia exclaimed, while rushing inside the dining room._

" _Did I just saw two gigantic elephant size fluorescent dildos passed in front of my sight?" Marcel questioned, with wide opened eyes._

" _Where did you found these?" Elijah grabbed the two sexual toys; intense redness filling his face._

" _Elijah; did you forget to talk to me about something?" Katherine teased; a large smile spreading on her face, while grabbing one of the sex toys from Sophie's hand._

" _Give me that for fuck sake!" Elijah grabbed the said dildo from Katherine's hand._

" _Hey Elijah, did you receive the box addressed to me and kept it quiet?" Klaus asked, a large smirk spreading on his lips. "It's cool, obviously you kept it to play with Katherine? Never thought that would be your thing though… But if the hat fits."_

" _Oh, let me reassure you, Klaus; we did not use any of those toys." Katherine rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "I sincerely wish we did!"_

" _Katherine! Could you just … Not say anything else?" Elijah ordered, under clenched teeth. "And take the girls out of this room!"_

" _Fine! It's not like they know what they are holding anyway." She rose on her legs, taking both of the girls' hands._

" _Is papa mad because we played with his flashlights?" They both asked, innocently._

" _LUCINDA!" The call resonated into the corridor in loud echoes._

" _Si Senor Elijah… OH, DIOS!" Lucinda hold her pace; raising both hands over her chest, while getting a glance at what her employer was holding in both of his hands._

" _What are these?" Elijah busted, angrily. "Did you know the parcel was intended to my brother and not me?"_

" _Not entirely sure you want me to answer the first question, Senor Elijah." Lucinda replied; consternation plastered on her face. "And no, I did not!"_

" _Oh come on, Elijah!" Kol tried to defend the Spanish maid. "It's not Lucinda's fault if you have some fetish inclinations that needed to be fulfilled." He mocked, openly._

" _Kol! Stay out of it!" Elijah warned, pointing a forbidding finger at the young lard._

" _What does "fetish" means, daddy?" Rocco who was sitting on Klaus's lap asked, while raising his head at his father._

" _It means "grownup stuff"." Caroline whispered back; before grabbing her son to get him out of the room._

" _I thought you had ordered some new … I mean that you wanted to put some spice in … in your marriage to Senora Katherine." Lucinda stammered, nervously rubbing her hands together; redness filling her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry ..." She sobbed, tears rolling on her cheeks._

" _Come on Elijah … Anyone could have make this mistake, if the box was addressed to Mister Mikaelson." Rebekah commented._

" _Stop crying, Lucinda… Please, stop crying." Elijah closed his eyes; a loud sigh escaping his parted lips. "I'll put all these "objects" back in the box and I'll give them to my brother who will return them to its sender."_

" _Gracias Senor Elijah." She sniffled; retrieving a handkerchief from the pocket of her maid uniform._

" _I'll be back. Please, eat or it will get cold." Elijah suggested; before leaving the room._

" _Who wants sweet potatoes?" Lucinda offered; tears disappearing in matter of seconds, a large smile spreading on her lips._

" _Lucinda; you devil woman!" Matt pointed a finger at her; laughter escaping his lips. "This was all theatrical, was it?"_

" _Me? You must be mistaking, Senor Matt." She winked playfully, in his direction._

" _I think I will never forget the look on Elijah's face when he saw the handcuffs and whip and held those two gigantic dildos." Marcel commented, laughing._

" _You have surpassed yourself this year; Lucinda!" Kol commented, with a single nod._

" _Oh … Senor Kol; don't say that, you'll make me blush!" She replied; light shade of pink filling her cheeks._

" _We need to make a toast!" Camille rose her glass of wine; soon followed by the rest of the group._

" _To Lucinda and her unique way to spice-up our life!" Klaus made the said toast._

" _Cheers!" They all exclaimed, in unison._

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _I also want to thank all the_ **guest-reviewers** _who reviewed the first chapter of this sequel._

 _In summary to all of you who send me a guest-review: I hope you all liked the way I turned the reveal of the said "erotic toys box" ;) As for Elijah, yes … You were right – Elijah is wealthy enough to pay all things to Katherine and the girls, but … He feels that he is not "enough" for them, so he's compensating by working more and having more money. We all know that Klaus is not making the smartest decisions and he is also more "low-key" than Caroline, for him this film is nothing serious to think about … It will only give him more money to keep the school. Thank you to the last guest who brought the biggest smile on my face by saying that I was bringing something to the table as a fan fiction writer. It's me who truly feel bless when I receive your reviews._

 _Chapter 3 is also updated … Enjoy!_


	3. Ready to take-off!

**FIREBALL**

Short sequel of: **1, 2, 3 Cha Cha Cha …**

Fan Fiction  
Alternate Universe / Alternate Human

The stars:

 **Caroline & Klaus  
Elijah & Katherine**

Also featuring:

 **Bonnie & Kol / Rebekah & Matt / Camille & Marcel  
Kai Parker**

Special Guest:

 **Lucinda Constella Lydia Maria Rodriguez!**

* * *

 _ **Writer's note**_ _ **:**_ _Take into good consideration that this fan fiction is a "short" sequel of the story_ _ **"1, 2, 3 Cha Cha Cha"**_ _. I_ _ **highly**_ _suggest to all the readers to go read the first fan fiction before starting this one._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

" _ **Ready to take-off!"**_

* * *

" _ **The passengers to the direct flight to Tokyo, Japan Airlines, flight T-304 need to present themselves at the boarding gate A46."**_ _The acute feminine voice announced in the loudspeakers; ceremoniously._ _ **"The first rows to be board will be A to E of our privileged first class."**_

" _And to say that we could have been sitting comfortably in those rows!" Elijah Mikaelson growled, unhappy._

" _Elijah…For crying out loud, it won't be the "end" of the world to travel in coach for once in your life." Katherine replied, for the hundreds of times; while keeping a close eye at the girls and Rocco who were running on the speed walk._

" _Yes, it will!" He replied; unhappy. "Do you know how many hours we'll need to endure the bad smell of others in the plane?"_

" _Senor Elijah; please accept my deepest apologies for mistaking your booking request." Lucinda, apologized; dropping more than her load of bags at her feet; letting out a sigh of relief before taking her sitting position by her employer's side._

" _You asked Lucinda to book the seats for you?" Kol questioned; raising his right hand to cover his growing need to burst into laughter. "No, but seriously what is the name of your dealer? Because I want the stash of drugs you're taking."_

" _Can't you pick a magazine at the tobacco store and do something else than enjoying my misery, Kol?" Elijah suggested, under clenched teeth._

" _Lucinda, dear … Did you register all your suitcases at the counter prior to sitting here? If not, how did you manage to pass the gate?" Katherine asked, dumbfounded; pointing her manicured nails toward the maid's bags._

" _This is all of my carry-on, Senora Katherine." Lucinda rose her head, proudly. "I registered my four other suitcases at the airline counter before passing the gate. "Lucinda is happy to serve her country of adoption while following the rules."_

" _For fuck sake Lucinda; this is a short trip to Japan, not some immigration to that country!" Elijah busted, impatiently._

" _Oh come on brother; where's you sense of adventure? Lucinda could be right; we never know?" Klaus mentioned, grinning; while jumping on his joined feet from his sitting position; before stretching his arms above his head. "Maybe we'll like it so much there; that we'll all decide to stay?"_

" _I lost my sense of adventure the day I had to share my mansion with four women! And one in particular bearing the name of_ **Lucinda Constella Lydia Maria Rodriguez** _!" Elijah replied, dryly. "Where's Caroline anyway?" He rose his head taking a look around at the group._

" _How many times will I have to apologize, Senor Elijah?" Lucinda rolled her eyes to the high ceiling of the airport. "Dios! Isn't it the fact that we are all together the most important thing?"_

" _See… The words of wisdom." Klaus commented, still grinning._

" _Tell that to my brother and his friends who will sit in the luxury side of the plane!" Elijah scolded her, once more._

" _As for Caroline… mm? I think she took a walk to the tobacco store to pick a few magazines." Klaus nodded toward the said location._

" _Ah! What a good idea. I'll be able to borrow a few of them to please uncle "grumpy" or if you prefer, Elijah." Kol winked at Klaus; who lowered his head to hide his growing need to laugh._

" _Elijah…" Camille approached him. "Here, take these." She buried a few caplets in his hands._

" _What is it?" He questioned, suspiciously; lurking at the caplets._

" _It's something to calm you down." Camille informed him, shrugging. "Some people are so nervous when they have to travel that they lose their cool."_

" _I'm not nervous because I need to take a plane, Camille." Elijah replied, surly. "And I'm very cool thank you … Cool as cucumber!"_

" _I'm back!" Caroline approached the terminal sitting area; quickly burying her magazine in her tote; while handing a bottle of water to Klaus._

" _Hey Caroline; could you pass me one of your magazines?" Kol asked, politely._

" _No." She replied, dryly; while avoiding his sight._

" _No? Why? I'm not going to eat it … I have chips, nuts… apples… I will not eat your damn magazine, Caroline!" Kol added, unhappy. "So be a good girl, and give me the magazine?"_

" _Why aren't you passing a magazine to Kol?" Klaus questioned her, dumbfounded._

" _There are … I mean, there are just fashion magazine." She shrugged; blushing._

" _So? Pass me the fucking damn magazine!" Kol busted at her._

" _What is it Caroline? Are they talking about me?" Bonnie strengthened herself on her chair; lowering her sunglasses that covered the major parts of her face._

" _Not exactly." Caroline shook her head; biting into her bottom lip._

" _Then what is it?" Kol lost his patience. "If one of these trash magazines is bashing Bonnie; I want to know!"_

" _It's not Bonnie that they are bashing; it's you." Caroline finally spat the truth; throwing the magazine on Kol's lap._

" _What? Me! Why the hell am I mentioned in one of those gossips magazines?" Kol flipped the pages before reading the headline out loud. "When will one of our favorite singers, Bonnie Bennett, will find herself a man instead of a Mama's boy like her boyfriend: Kol? What is this shit? Is it the reason you would forbid me to wear my baseball cap?"_

" _No… No, it's not." Bonnie shook her head, redness filling her cheeks. "This is trash! You shouldn't read this!" She pulled the magazine from his hands; before handing it back to Caroline._

" _Come on Guys; this can't affect you, can it? I've been bashed all my life as an actor… So what if you're a "Mama's boy", Kol?" Klaus tried to ease the tension between two of his dearest friends. "Your Mama is quite hot if you're asking me, young boy." He winked, playfully._

" _Are we good?" Bonnie asked her boyfriend; grabbing his left hand in hers._

" _I want to take a nap before boarding the plane." Kol responded, lowering his cap over his eyes._

" _Give it time." Caroline mouthed the comforting words to her female friend._

* * *

" _Where are you going?" Elijah asked, raising his carry-on in the above compartment; before seeing Katherine pass by him while holding the twins' hands._

" _Where do you think I'm going? I'm trying to find our row; Elijah." She replied to him._

" _What do you mean our row? This is "our" row… I'm sitting here!" He replied, rising his boarding pass near his face to look at the number, one additional time. "I have F16?"_

" _Yes, and me and the girls we have J12, 14 and 16." Katherine rose the additional boarding passes in the air. "Now, don't retain us, would you? We're blocking the aisle for other passengers to pass."_

" _See you later daddy!" Both Sylvia and Sophia yelled, waving their little hands at him._

" _Katherine! For God sake, if I am not sitting with you and the girls; with whom am I sitting then?" Elijah exclaimed, furiously waving his boarding pass at his wife._

" _Excusa, excusa …pardon me!" Lucinda waddled her way through the aisle to reach her row. "Senor Elijah; fancy seeing you here." She exclaimed, under a muffled laughter._

" _Lucinda! I don't have time for you now. Find your own row and we'll discuss more when we'll land in Tokyo." Elijah dismissed her with a wave of his right hand._

" _Si Senor Elijah… But, this is my row!" Lucinda replied, crossing both hands in front of her chest, while blocking the aisle with her many bags placed at her feet; and this under the muffled disapproval of the many passengers following her path._

" _Give me that!" Elijah grabbed her boarding pass while verifying the number of row and seat on it._

" _Hey buddy? We don't have all day. Can't you give her a hand with her bags or something?" One of the male passengers in line yelled._

" _You're sitting with me!" Elijah realized, in shock._

" _Si… You and me, and me and you." Lucinda nodded, winking._

" _Katherine!" He exclaimed his wife's name loudly._

" _What? Don't you see I'm busy, Elijah?" Katherine commented, turning her head from her sitting position in the plane, while staring blankly at her husband._

" _Lucinda is sitting beside me! I can't sit in this plane with her by my side for a twenty-two hours straight flight!" Elijah announced, angrily; while waving the boarding pass at the brunette._

" _Hey buddy? We don't have all day… You move the bags for your mother or I will!" The man threatened._

" _Elijah … You're blocking the aisle! Give a helpful hand to Lucinda for God sake!" Katherine yelled at him._

" _I'm not blocking the aisle, Katherine… She's blocking the damn aisle!" Elijah pointed a forbidden finger at Lucinda. "And she is not my mother!" He added, under clenched teeth; before leaning forward to pick all her bags from the aisles._

* * *

" _Before take-off can I offer you a glass of champagne, Mister Gerard?" The flight attendant offered, a smile spreading over her friendly face._

" _I'll take a Scotch instead." He politely replied, smiling._

" _Miss O'Connell?" She asked, while turning her attention at the blonde sitting near the porthole._

" _Glass of champagne will be fine." She replied, with a single nod_

" _You're alright?" Marcel questioned, eyeing his dance partner._

" _Yah! You?" Camille responded, courteous._

" _Yes, I'm good. This … I mean … It's like taking a walk in memory lane, isn't it?" Marcel commented. "You and I; in a dance competition again; but this time we are dancing with our friends."_

" _It's … It's something else." She agreed, shyly._

" _Camille … I'm… I'm sorry for the baby." Marcel commented, truthfully._

" _Thank you… I'm sorry too." She replied, tears filling her eyes._

" _For what it worth, he was a true asshole for abandoning you." He added; grabbing her left hand in his right._

" _It's in the past now." She replied. "The present is this competition and the chance we all have to make a load of money."_

" _Yes, you're right." Marcel replied, swallowing a lump in his throat, before leaning his head on his seat._

* * *

" _So you were going to keep this article for yourself and never talked to me about it?" Kol put the subject back on the table; pulling his airplane seatbelt over his abdomen._

" _What do you want me to say, Kol?" Bonnie replied, shrugging. "I'm not the one who wrote it… I'm not the one who categorized you in the Mama' boy category!"_

" _But you were the one who told me for months that I should change my style because I was looking more and more like a teenager and not a grownup man, were you?" He spat, angrily._

" _With "whom" my naked butt is lying in bed at night; mm? A grownup bearded man or you?" Bonnie questioned, arms crossed over her chest; sight narrowed at him._

" _Hey guys; you won't believe this one!" Matt commented, taking his sitting position by Rebekah side in the comfortable first class area. "Not only Elijah is sitting in the coach area of the plane, but … he is also sitting with Lucinda; while being separated of Katherine and the girls."_

" _Are you laughing at my brother's misery, Matt?" Klaus questioned, grinning; while placing Rocco in a leather seat near the porthole. "Because he could easily kill you for less."_

" _I need to take a picture of both of them sleeping together and auction it afterward on E-Bay." Kol rubbed both of his hands together, in a very evil way._

" _You're bad, you know that?" Bonnie rolled her eyes; flipping the pages of a magazine._

" _Maybe … But I'm a bad Mama's boy." He winked; crashing his lips on Bonnie's._

" _Look daddy! There's other planes all around us!" Rocco exclaimed; his eyes popping opened at the exterior view._

" _Yes, there are a lot of them." Caroline commented, blessing her son' head of a kiss. "Watch him would you? I'll go to the facilities before taking off." She addressed Klaus, before walking her way through the narrowed aisle. "I'm sorry – Can you direct me to the nearest facilities?" She questioned one of the flight attendants._

" _Certainly, they are at your left in the up-front of the plane." The flight attendant responded, politely. "These restrooms are reserved for our privileged clients. They are bigger than the ones in the coach area."_

" _Thank you." Caroline replied, politely, before finding the said facilities and entering inside; only to close the sliding doors behind her._

 _She splashed her face with cold water, before raising her sight back at the small mirror above the sink._

" _Oh my God, are you crazy Klaus!" She promptly turned on herself to face the father of her son. "You almost gave me a heart attack you fool!" She punched his stomach of her right closed fist. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Oh come on, Caroline; you never had the fantasy of "doing it" in an airplane?" He questioned; his fiery sight sliding on the length of her._

 _She was wearing an over the knee flowery skirt, with a very low cut neckline while t-shirt._

" _What?" She opened her eyes widely; a light shade of red covering her cheeks. "No! That is … That is disgusting, Klaus! Plus, there's germs everywhere."_

" _Mm… Well; I don't know? It seems quite alluring to me." He smirked, leaning his head forward; his lips finding the soft curve of her neck; his hands rising from her waist to her rounded breasts._

" _You must be kidding me? Are you out of your damn mind … Someone could … I mean…" She scolded him; while letting a few moans escape her parted lips._

" _You were saying, Love?" He questioned, softly nibbling on her left earlobe; while striking the tip of her erected nipples with his thumbs. "We forgot to do crazy things since Rocco was born. Maybe it's time to rekindle our kinky side?"_

" _Mikaelson …You're fucking crazy you know that? What if … What if someone enters inside? What if the plane takes off?" Caroline questioned, breathless; her hands sliding underneath his Henley t-shirt to caress his muscular back._

" _The door is locked, and the flight attendant informed me that we are not taking off before a good fifteen minutes; which gives us plenty of time for a quickie!" He winked playfully; raising her on the small vanity, before sliding the skirts up her thighs; while she fumbled with his leather belt._

" _Klaus…I can't believe we're doing this … This is crazy!" Caroline lowered his zipper; before pushing his boxer down._

" _It's the damn movie script – it gave me ideas." He winked some more; pulling her pair of lace panties down her legs._

" _What? I don't want to replay that dirty movie!" Caroline exclaimed, outraged. "I don't want to talk about that movie, ever again!"_

" _Oh baby; I think we are not talking about it - we're doing it!" Klaus responded, crashing his lips on her parted lips._

* * *

" _Hey guys?" Kol called, flipping the safety manual of the plane placed in his hands. "Do you think Klaus and Caroline are doing the nasty in the plane facilities just now?"_

" _Yap! They're doing it!" They all replied in chorus._

" _That's what I thought." Kol nodded._

" _Uncle Kol… What's the "nasty"?" Rocco questioned, raising his blue eyes at his uncle._

" _Well… It's …" Kol stammered, nervously. "It's when you go pee in the restroom."_

" _Oh… It makes sense because restrooms are filthy!" Rocco frowned with disdain._

* * *

" _Damn my back hurt! Twenty two hours in an airplane is hell!" Marcel complaint; rising his sport bag on his left shoulder, before reprising his walking pace._

" _You have no right to complaint to me about sitting in first class, Marcel … No right!" Elijah pointed a forbidden finger at the dance competitor; while grabbing both of his daughters' hands to follow the guys through the corridor leading them all to the terminal exit._

" _Oh come on, Elijah; didn't you sleep like a baby? I saw you with your head comfortably resting on Lucinda's shoulder. You two looked like angels to me." Kol commented; under a muffled laughter. "I managed to snatch a picture by the way. I'll post it on Facebook the moment I'll get a chance."_

" _You must be mistaking me with somebody else, Kol. My red eyes are surely contradicting your say!" Elijah replied, unhappy. "She's snoring like a dinosaur; I couldn't even get a single hour of sleep!"_

" _Take comfort in the single fact that you'll sleep in upgraded first class when you'll go back home, brother." Klaus, who was carrying a sleeping Rocco in his arms, mentioned; grinning._

" _Well, there's also the fact that Elijah wasn't the one fucking his girl in the facilities." Marcel commented; laughing._

" _You fucked Caroline in the facilities? Are you out of your freaking mind Nicklaus! It's full of germs!" Elijah exclaimed, in shock._

" _I promise you; we washed our hands afterward." Klaus mocked._

" _What is fucking, daddy?" Sophia asked, raising her head at her father._

" _It's nothing!" Elijah shook his head; redness filling her five-o'clock shadow. "You know what? I'll send Lucinda back home to the old USA by boat trip. That should grant me, Katherine and the girls a well-deserved vacation from her!" He added; a pernicious smile spreading on his full lips._

" _Oh come on, Elijah… Don't tell me you wouldn't miss Lucinda a whole lot if she was gone?" Matt suggested the outcome, with a wink._

" _Well… Maybe a little." Elijah shrugged, grouchy. "I guess she's able to make a killing apple pie."_

" _Girls … Would you Miss Lucinda if she was gone?" Matt questioned the twins; while caressing Sophia's head._

" _Oh yes… We would miss her a lot!" They both nodded, simultaneously. "Lucinda is our Spanish "spirit animal." They added, proudly; under the general burst of laughter._

" _But then again; when she is teaching my girls stuff like "Spanish spirit-animal"…" He winced; disdainfully. "I'm thinking of leaving her in Tokyo!"_

* * *

" _I hope you weren't too bothered to sit beside my husband; Lucinda?" Katherine questioned, wincing; swinging her behind on her designer high heels, while following the men at a few feet of distance. "You and I both know how much of an asshole he can be when given the chance."_

" _What is an asshole, mummy?" Sylvia who had run back to her mother, asked._

" _It's a very bad word that you don't need to learn now." Camille pushed both of her palms on the little girl's ears._

" _But we want to know!" Sophia commented._

" _Well… You won't know now." Bonnie responded, smirking; before grabbing the little girl' hand._

" _Senora Katherine; please forgive me, but … Senor Elijah is snoring like a pig!" Lucinda commented, rolling her eyes. "I couldn't rest my eyes for a second while sitting by his side in the airplane."_

" _Well, I think you were both very courageous to spend so many hours in a so close proximity." Caroline commented, winking at Bonnie, who winked back at her. "It takes two people who love each other to manage such a challenge."_

" _Dios! Maybe you're right … After all, he's not that bad my Senor Elijah." Lucinda shrugged, fatalistic._

* * *

 _The terminal sliding doors opened, leaving them standing in front of the large arrival area of the Tokyo airport. Elijah, Katherine and the girls rushed to the taxi exit to reserve a few of them; while the rest of the group stayed behind, bumping into a man who placed himself in their walking path._

" _You all look so typically American to me, not that I was expecting anything different to be truthful." A tall, bearded, dark hair, fashionably dressed young man approached them; a large grin spreading on his manly lips. He rapidly scattered his sight over the group, his eyes landing longer than necessary on Bonnie._

" _I'm an Aussie so … This is not applying to me." Rebekah replied, dryly; eyes narrowed on the tall man, arms crossed over her chest. "And who are you?"_

" _Whatever you say, darling." He winked playfully at her. "But you're right, where are my manners?_ 東京へようこそ - _Or if you prefer in English: Welcome to Tokyo! I'm Kai Parker, the one who will, with his dance crew, crash your dream of winning this competition. I won "FIREBALL" four years in a row and this won't be any different." He informed, unceremoniously. "And this is Aki, Mana, Noriko and Ran... A few of my team." He pointed toward a bunch of closed faces Japanese dancers who were standing behind him. "We were sent here to welcome you to this beautiful country."_

" _We would have gladly done without your warm welcome!" Bonnie mumbled; under clenched teeth; while rolling her eyes at him._

" _And you are?" The said Kai questioned, approaching her, before grabbing her right hand to bless its back of a kiss; his dark glance now buried in her brown eyes. "Beautiful that goes without saying, but your name?"_

" _Spoken for … And remaining that way!" Kol replied, dryly; whooshing Kai's hand and mouth away, with a push of his own._

" _Territorial … I like it!" Kai pointed a finger toward his new-found competitor. "I guess you two are together? Though I'm sure you could have done better for yourself than choosing him." He added, in a lower tone of voice; while leaning his head near her left ear._

" _Yah… We are together. Try to remember this information the next time you'll decide to touch my "girlfriend" in front of me!" Kol busted, angrily._

" _I sure will … my friend." Kai replied, sarcastically._

" _I'm Bonnie Bennett, the American singer? Maybe you've heard one of my songs on the radio? Actually, I'm certain that you have." She replied; her sigh narrowed and chin rose at the stranger. "Now cut the crap would you? You know perfectly well who we all are. As a performer, I was asked to perform at this annual "Fireball" competition, here in Tokyo; and I accepted because my friends were coming as your competitors."_

" _Fair enough, Bonnie." Kai shrugged, highly amused by her sudden impatience and burst of anger. "Actually, you're right … I've studied all of you before your arrival in Tokyo. I know your boyfriend is a cameraman who has been promote as a researcher for one of the biggest T.V. Network in America." He informed, slowly walking in front of the group. "There's also the notorious actor, Klaus Mikaelson who fell in love with his dance partner, the beautiful Caroline Forbes, five years ago."_

" _How is it your concern?" Caroline asked, dryly._

" _I like to study my competitors beforehand. It gives me the upper hand… So to speak, beautiful Caroline." He winked at her._

" _Talking about "hands" … Why aren't we shaking hands instead of you talking about it and us listening?" Klaus took a step forward, handing Rocco to his mother; before stretching his right arm to shake Kai's hand._

" _Why aren't we, indeed?" Kai shook Klaus's hand, a large smirk spreading on his lips. "It's a long trip you've taken to lose a competition, Klaus?"_

" _Perhaps it is a long trip for all of us to lose. Or maybe it'll be degrading for you to loose in your own residence country?" Marcel replied, tit for tat; arching both eyebrows at Kai._

" _Marcel Gerard, retired football player." Kai turned his head toward his interlocutor. "You're probably the only one I've expected to decline this invitation. And we have the lovely Camille who have lost a child not so long ago. My deepest sympathies for your loss."_

" _Tu as un culot monstre Kai Parker! En plus tu es un vrai salaud!" Camille addressed him in French; both closed fists placed on each side of her tensed body._

" _Don't lose your breath on him, Camille. He doesn't deserve it." Caroline hold her friend by her say._

" _Oh … I had forgotten that you knew French, Camille … Very impressive!" Kai nodded, smiling. "Je suis peut-être un salaud, mais un salaud qui va remporter ce concours."_

" _So, here we all are!" Matt added, turning on himself to scatter the group. "Ready to kick yours and team' butts to the curve."_

" _Come on, Matt. We are competitors who are following the rules, we wouldn't do that!" Klaus shook his head, vigorously; a devious smirk raising the left side of his lips. "We won't kick their butts; it'll be preferable if we push their butts down on the dance floor while we win this year competition." He added, under the general laughter of the group._

" _My dear Klaus, there's this Japanese proverb that is saying:_ _ **The one who will laugh the loudest will lose the fastest.**_ _" Kai commented, turning on his heels to leave; before retracing his steps toward the petite Spanish woman standing sideway to the group. "You? I have no idea who you are?" He frowned, pointing a finger toward Lucinda._

" _My name is_ **Lucinda Constella Lydia Maria Rodriguez** _, and I could easily become your worst nightmare, Senor_ **Kai Parker** _. In Spanish we say:_ _ **The one who talk the fastest bullshit will meet his death the quickest**_ _." She nodded in a polite greeting; while seeing him blenched under her comment, before turning on his heels to leave the premises, his team of dancers following his steps._

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!_


	4. Writer's note

PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT THIS WRITER'S NOTE WON'T CHANGE THE OUTCOME OF THE FAN FICTION "FIREBALL" - I WILL FINISH THAT STORY. THANK YOU.

Dear readers;

This is not easy for me to write, so be indulgent with me, please. I know that I will probably be criticized because it's human nature, but at this point … And for me to reach it, it takes a lot… I don't care.

I'll try to make it as truthful, short and precise as possible to not over-do-it.

First, I want to thank you for six years of giving me the chance to explore this wonderful world of fan fiction, while firstly writing in the TVD fandom, soon followed by Kalijah, Klaroline and Kennett (BONKAI) in multi-ships stories.

I literally discovered myself through these wonderful years of writing, while exploring my imagination, giving the chance to understand others while understanding myself.

This said, the past two years I've given so much of myself into my writing that I come to the realization that I had become truly sad for the little encouragement I received in return.

Not to bother you with my private-personal life, but I've lost a parent a year ago, since then I took care of my elderly mother, I also have a demanding job, and near 13 hours of commute by bus and metro by week (I'm just stipulation the facts of my life – Please don't take it as me showing off myself).

The past year I realized the high amount of readers I have (truly… It is always taking me by surprise). I will not put a number that is so beside the point. The point is that after a week of pure exhaustion because of my work and commute, and obligations, **my first thought is always to the readers and my stories** and I feel I have receive nothing in return (and please don't think I'm fishing for a high amount or reviews but there's a certain respect of myself that I need to keep).

Unfortunately, even today I looked at the number of readers again that I had in January versus the amount of those who contacted me, or left me a message, or a review … And I literally started crying. I come to the realization of my own worth versus how little it seems it mattered to encourage the fan fic writer. And at the moment, it feels that all the effort I gave to write the best stories that I could have, has been taken for granted.

For the small group (and you perfectly know who you are!) who were my ROCK the past year, who continue to encourage me… You were the main reason I continue to write, and force myself to not be so depressed and to not give up.

So I decided to stop the multi-fandoms fictions (at the moment it is: "TPOL – The Legend Sequel" and "Battle of the Species"). I will finish FIREBALL as a gift to myself (because this short amount of chapters fiction is lifting up my mood), and also as a gift to ALL of those who encouraged me chapter after chapter (again I won't make a list of user names – you know who you are).

I will probably continue writing inside a very small fandom that will make me feel more appreciated in the long run.

I want to say thank you to all who truly saw my true writer soul and who understood who I truly was.

On these last words …. Lovely Vero is out …

I wish you all the best of happiness!


	5. Last message

**I PROMISE** this is my last message send to the readers (so I'll be out of your hair soon). Unfortunately, posting a new update is the **ONLY WAY** I am able to let all of you know about the following:

To all of you who are still interested to continue the short journey of **FIREBALL** in the next months, please message me privately to give me your e-mail address; it will be my pleasure to send the chapters to you in the future (after the break I'll take to rebuild myself emotionally).

 **IMPORTANT , **use this format if you want to send me your e-mail (example): 

I want to take time to warmly thank the readers who send me the kind messages I've received, and I will respond to you privately the minute I'll catch my breath.

As many have questioned also, **I will not delete my account** , it is here to stay for the ones who want to re-read my stories.

 **My sudden decision of not posting the continuation of this fiction on this site is definitive and finale**.

Between the anon reviews and private messages that I am starting to receive, who are so masterfully judging me and dissecting me like an insect (LOL), while adding their deepest love and affection to it (yes, I'm being sarcastic). I prefer to make a dry cut/clean break as well and simply make a finale reverence.

* * *

 **As for the below review I have received, here is my reply** **:**

Thank you for making me realized that I've taken the right decision by explaining so perfectly well to me the problems that I have with my writing.

And you are so **RIGHT**. There are better writers out there, with fewer flaws – to none.

There are writers that will grant you instant gratification by writing what **YOU** wish to read and this without **original writing** , **original character(s)** , or **unwanted sequels**.

This journey has never been about writing what is popular out there, for me it has always been about being ''unique''. But it seems this site is all about fan service the readers now, so I don't think this is for me anymore. It is simply related to personal taste.

Thank you again, you have lifted a huge weight off my shoulders.

* * *

Much Love to all of you, find your own path of happiness … Be unique!

 **Lovely Vero**

* * *

Guest wrote: _**To be honest I love your old stories. They were fun to read and you always had an interesting original character. The problem is that you always had an interesting original character that somehow shifted the main focus from TVD characters and for couple of stories it was fine but then almost all of your stories had a funny character that simply gradualy took the spot of main character ( i.e. Lucinda who is now also a main character in fireball). Problem with this is that we se more of Lucinda then the progress of Klaroline/kennett/katherine elijah relationship. It is a fun character but after some time the whole story starts looking like a big joke. Also there are to many sequels. You have great original stories but for some reason you always start writing a sequal. And since you write so far inbetween ( I'm not judging or complaining I understand we all have real life and writing is a hobby) people forget what was the original storyline. For example I loved TPOL but I don't remember it so well now also as far as I remember the last part was weird there were some supernatural things in a story that I at first thought was AH snd it threw me off. In the end what I would like to say is don't stop writing, take a break and after some time come back with new ideas, you are basicaly one of the last original klaroline writers, the original good writers who were with this fandom from the very beginning when people were still writing forwood fics and therefore you are one of tje reasons this fandom became a collum of the TVD/TO univers. Because lets be honest no one realy cares that TVD will end because we all know that Plec ruined it when she separated klaroline and moved originals to NOLA and the babies ( which acctualy since became pregnant and it had to be put in the show created an even bigger connection between Klaus and Caroline who are now only vampores with the kids, girls no less) take a break and come back to us, try with a different plots like drama, historical ( no one really ever wrote viking Klaroline except in time travel form so that would be new). We love you and support you so don't give up and sorry for my rambling**_


End file.
